


Barbarian Beauty

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avvar, Avvar AU, F/M, not really good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian saved an Avvar woman from dying and it seems that his court does not approve of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbarian Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Was really inspired with QueenoftheProcrastination's Captivated, if you guys have not read it I suggest that you do and fall in love with her Avvar Cullen.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Edited as of 7/14/2015: Changed and added blustersquall's wonderful suggestions. I really appreciate this, my dear <3

_Barbarian..._

_Ruffian…_

_Uncivilized…_

Words that were whispered in harsh tones in his ear, reflected in the darkest eyes of every nobles, words that were drilled into Sebastian mind, which he always ignored, after he rescued the dying woman and welcomed her into his home. 

It was was weeks since that fateful day, her body slumped on a tree full of bruises and cuts, her dry blood caked to her skin, clothes tattered. Sebastian was wandering the forest at that time, patrolling when he stumbled onto her. He rushed to her side and carried her back to his home, calling for healers to help. She was nursed back to health with his assistance until she recovered after a few days of rest.

He learned that she was their clan's shaman, a Chasind Avvar she said born with magic in her blood. Her clan was attacked by raiders taking every child and woman, she escaped with her mother and siblings but along the way they were cornered. She was forced to attack the raiders, buying her family time to escape with Carver's refusal to leave her. Sebastian promised to look for them in return that she stay in his castle while she recovered, which she agreed. He kept his promise and her family was found safely, having taken refuge in a village called Lothering. Despite knowing where they were, she didn’t have the heart to leave right away which surprised and confused Sebastian. She didn’t say why and Sebastian didn’t press her for answers.

“Marian An Hawke O Dragonhold.”

Harsh words were long forgotten when his eyes landed on her, she was standing on top of the stairs as her name was announced to the nobles inside the courtroom, looking gorgeous in a deep blue dress that hugged her lovely curves. The dress was decorated with tiny pearls on the long skirt that looked stars in the sky, the cut on the front was dangerously low that showed the swells of her breasts, bare arms and shoulders that were marked with her family sigil, her short black hair cleanly straightened with one part braided and decorated with blue feathers of a peacock.

Maker, she was a sight to behold. Even Andraste herself would be put to shame.

She descended down the stairs, Sebastian noted the long slit on her dress when her luscious leg peeked out under its skirts. Her deep blue eyes stared back at him as he walked towards her, meeting her halfway. He extended his hand to her and she took it, her touch soft in his. 

“I see you have altered the dress that I sent you." He whispered his voice deep brogue, kissing her knuckles.

Marian smirked at him, “Your so-called clothing did not suit my…” her eyes hooded, “what do your lowlander nobles call me again? Ahhh... barbaric taste…”

Sebastian smiled at her response. He learned early that Marian was not one to care what people thought of her, she knew she was different and made no change to her ways. He taught her of his court's manners and she told him of stories about the Avvar people, a meeting of two very different culture.

"You look beautiful, lass." He told her.

The music started to play and he could hear nobles whispering their disagreements and disapprovals, but both didn’t pay them heed as they are lost in their own fantasy.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

"My... Sebastian... the first dance?" Her eyes twinkled and a small blush crept up to her pale cheeks. He felt himself drowning in her eyes as he stared into them catching himself as he inclined towards her. They were blue as the color of the sky, bright as the cleanest water.

Sebastian placed her other hand on his shoulder, "all through the night, lass."

"All night? Your nobles will talk, even the Lady of the Sky will not approve." Sebastian started to guide her to the floor, her skirt swishing to the movement. Music rose and swelled muting the murmurs of disquiet from the nobles assembled.

"Ah... let them talk. Let them see that I am content in the arms of a beautiful barbarian. That she has claimed me; the Prince of Starkhaven." He whispered in her ear, making her skin tingle in delight.

Marian looked up to his face, the blush has darkened at his confession. He could hear her heart beat as he brought her body closer to him. His fingers grazed the bare skin of her small back, he felt some of the small wounds she had sustained healing over. Her eyes showed mischief and happiness at his words, as they moved to the rhythm of the song.

"The whole night it is then." She whispered back and smiled, her eyes darkened in color.

The whole night they had danced together, he never left her side as they swayed to the music...


End file.
